Stanley Pines (Gravity Falls)
Stanley "Stan" Pines, also known by his stolen identity Stanford Pines or his nickname Grunkle Stan, is the triagonist of the Disney animated television series Gravity Falls. He is Dipper and Mabel Pines' great uncle, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy's boss, Gideon Gleeful's business rival, and owner/proprietor of the Mystery Shack tourist attraction in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Despite being one of the series protagonists, he has been depicted as anti-heroic and even outright criminally villainous. He was voiced by series creator Alex Hirsch, who also voiced Bill Cipher, Fiddleford McGucket, Dippy Fresh, and the gnomes in the same show. As a child, he was voiced by Stuart Allan Bertman in the episode "Dreamscapers" and by Declan J. Krogman in the episode "A Tale of Two Stans". When his voice was altered into a female voice, he was voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voiced Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Vicky in The Fairy OddParents, and Mandy in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. When impersonating his brother Ford, he was voiced by Ford's voice actor J. K. Simmons, who also voiced Kai the Collector in Kung Fu Panda 3, Cave Johnson in Portal 2, and portrayed J. Jonah Jameson in the Sam Rami Spider-Man trilogy. Personality Stanley Pines is very mischievous and tricky, and is a skilled con man and manipulator. He enjoys scamming and tricking people, as well as pulling pranks, telling jokes, throwing insults, and plotting money-making schemes. He enjoys being sleazy and crafty, and expresses a minute amount of sadism when scaring, tricking, hurting, or stealing from people. Due to his past living in poverty, he is very tight with money, and can be extremely greedy and selfish to the point of criminal activity to ensure he gets money, even once stating that his goal in life is to "possess riches". Stan also possesses a short temper. Though he is willing to trick, con, and insult others, he is easily offended and angered when someone does any of those things to him, seeing it as a blow to his pride, and will go out of his way for revenge. When he is enraged, he becomes violent, attacking the subject of his rage with ferocity. Despite this, Stan is shown to be very loyal and protective. Though he hates to admit his softer side and prefers to hide it under his guise as a greedy curmudgeon, he is genuinely honest with those he cares about and is fiercely loyal and protective of close friends and family. He will even drop his crusty and crude demeanor for certain people, becoming playful and goofy. History Early Life Stanley Pines was born on June 15th, sometime in the late 1940s to early 1950s, to his father Filbrick Pines and his mother Caryn Pines, fifteen minutes after his twin brother Stanford, in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Stanley and Stanford were very close growing up, with Stanley being the brawn of the pair and Stanford serving as the brains. The two would often spend their time exploring the beaches and locations around their home and dreaming of adventure out at the sea. Both boys were frequently bullied, resulting in their father enrolling them in boxing lessons to toughen them up. They later became the elder brothers to a third brother, Shermie Pines. In his teenage years, Stanley aided Stanford in the construction of their own boat, the Stan 'o war, and dated a girl named Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. However, Stanford's intellect attracted the interest of West Coast Tech College on the other side of the country, and Carla left Stan for a hippie musician named Thistle Downe, causing Stan to steal Downe's van and drive it into a ravine as revenge. Upset that Stanford would be leaving him and all of their aspersions for adventure behind, Stanley took his frustration out on Ford's infinite motion machine, accidentally damaging it and causing it to malfunction, ruining Ford's chances with the college. Stanford blamed Stanley for intentionally ruining his project. Filbrick overheard the commotion and, enraged that Stanley cost Ford and the family the chance of a lifetime and the potential money included, threw Stanley out of the home and disowned him, leading to Stanley having to live his life on his own, swearing he would one day be rich beyond anything his parents could ever dream of. Stanley tried entering the occupation of a salesman, becoming the founder, owner, and single-man crew of San Co. Enterprises, which specialized in selling faulty appliances and tools such as pitchforks, vacuum cleaners, towels, and bandages. His poor business practices led to him and his company being banned in New Jersey and Pennsylvania. Desperate for money and trying to expand his company, Stan attempted a heist in Colombia that failed, causing him to be imprisoned. Even after his release, Stan continued to attempt his con artistry in many other states and countries, resulting in him being banned in 32 states and imprisoned in a total of three countries. He later met and became engaged to a woman named Marilyn, though the two divorced after only six hours of marriage. Stan felt as though he had hit rock bottom until one day when he received a postcard from his brother Ford in a town called Gravity Falls, Oregon that requested his presence. Stan travelled to his brother's home to find him a nervous wreck. Ford had recently constructed a Universe Portal to travel to different dimensions, but had learned of Bill Cipher attempting to use the portal to bring his horrors to their world. Ford gave Stan one of the Journals that contained instructions on how to operate the portal and requested that he take the Journal as far away as possible. Stanley, however, was enraged that his brother was trying to get rid of him again, and a fight broke out between the two. In the commotion, Stanley was thrown into a piece of scalding machinery, burning a symbol onto his back and activating the portal. Stanley accidentally pushed Ford into the portal, causing him to be lost to another dimension before the portal broke down. Stanley was wracked with guilt and tried to bring Ford back, but could not without the other two journals. Stanley squatted in Ford's house, trying to figure out what to do next. One day when Stanley went out shopping, the locals confused him for Ford and asked to see what mysterious inventions were in his house, offering money for entry. Stanley agreed to open the house for tours. When interest in the various inventions began to wear off, Stanley included fake paranormal and cryptozoological attractions in the house. Stanley eventually transformed the house into a tourist trap named the Murder Hut, later renaming it the Mystery Shack. He hid all evidence of Ford living there and hid the secret entrance to the laboratory behind a vending machine. In order to legally stay in the house, Stan faked his own death via car accident and stole Stanford's name and identity, payed of the mortgage, and bought and stole items to use as attractions in the Mystery Shack. Edwin Durland was hired as a handyman, but was fired and the job was given to then twelve year old Soos Ramirez. Stan also formed a rivalry with other tourist traps in the state, especially Gideon "Li'l Gideon" Gleeful's Tent of Telepathy, and began an annual tradition of vandalizing the other sites. Stan also was informed that his little brother Shermie had become a grandfather, and that in June of 2012, his great-niece Mabel Pines and his great-nephew Dipper Pines would be coming to stay for the summer. Category:2010s Category:Villains Category:Disney villain Category:Gravity Falls Category:Characters voiced by Alex Hirsch